Gintama Question and Advice Column
by Jalen Kun
Summary: This is the Gintama qustion and advice column! Just leave a question (in the form of a review) for your favorite characters!
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya readers! This will be a Gintama Advice and Questions Column. Just send in a review in the form of a question for a certain character or a group of characters and they will answer it. If you send in an insulting letter to a character or a group of characters I am not responsible if they track you, come to your house, and injure/kill you.**

**Anyway, here is an example.**

**Dear Gintoki,**

**How do you eat so many sweets and not get fat?**

**-Combativepain**

Gintoki: Are you seriously asking me this?! Of course I get fat, but nooo! You don't want a fat main character, they always have to be in shape! So every week I'm forced to excercise so when they start the #$* episode I'm "in shape" or whatever! Man... I seriously envy Kagura for having such high metabolism...

**Dear Shinpachi,**

**You are seriously the worst character, ever. I'm starting to hate Gintama because I have to hear you #$%* every episode. I just wish you would lose your voice for at least 1 episode, cause my ears are starting to bleed. If you don't shut up for 1 more episode, I'm going to stop watching this show and tell everyone how stupid this show is.**

**-Unknown**

Shinpachi: WELL, EXCUSE ME FOR DOING MY JOB! WHO ELSE WILL PLAY THE STRAIGHT MAN ROLE IF I'M GONE?! Why... WHY CAN'T ANYONE APPRECIATE ME?! WHY CAN'T I BE ANYONE'S FAVORITE CHARACTER, IT'S NOT FAIR! I am... I am not a pair of glasses... I am a human being and I have rights to talk too. People shouldn't bring me down... but I don't care. As long as I know I have friends like Gin-san, Kagura-chan, and a lovely older sister, I'll... I'll wake up each day with a smile on my face and be happy.

Gintoki: Oi, Glasses... Don't come to work for a while... Just stay out of the show for a few weeks.

Kagura: I'm not friends with a pathetic pair of worn out glasses that just brings down the show. Go jump in a pool and breath.

Otae: Shinpachi-kun~, I'm making dinner tonight to cheer you up. I expect you to eat ALL of it, K?

**Dear Yoruzuya,**

**There is this guy in my class that is always staring at me. Every time I glance at him, he's looking straight at me. I kind of see him following me around too, should I be worried?**

**-Amanda**

Gintoki: You have an obsessed stalker, congratulations.

Kagura: You have to grab him by the nose and fling him across the room, that's how you show him you want him to quit looking at you! Sigh... I had so many stalkers through my years, so I have lots of experience.

Shinpachi: Gin-san, you shouldn't be so blunt about it, and you didn't even give advise... And Kagura-Chan, don't tell her crazy stuff like that! And like hell I believe you had people obsessed over you! Sigh, I feel like I'm the only sensible person here... Anyway, you should go up to him and ask him why he keeps staring and following you... hehe, you might just have something on your face and he's too shy to tell you. And if he likes you and you like him then maybe you two can date... or w-whatever...

Kagura: Shinpachi, they are asking for advice not an essay.

**So everyone, send in your questions! I hope you all like this! And you can send in to every character, don't just send it in to Yoruzuya! Bye nii~!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you everybody for the early reviews! I'M SO HAPPY I COULD EXPLODE! I hope you all like this!_

**Alright. My mom bought me an exspensive necklace, but I don't like stuff like that. How should I reject her, with out hurting her feelings? P.S. SHE IS SUPER SENSITIVE!**

**-Strawwwberrylollipop**

Gintoki: You could give it to us, we need the extra money. Then tell her that you gave it away to poor people for a good cause, and she'll be proud of you and love you more. It's a win-win.

Kagura: No, you mop head! We can do a simple Odd Jobs for her too, so we can get the necklace and the money!

Shinpachi: Even though we will except expensive things with open arms, we understand how some people don't want to look flashy or just don't like that kind of stuff. Well, you could just explain to her why you don't want it. Tell her that you really love her, but you just don't like things like that. Don't sound bratty or ungrateful or anything like that, since as you said your mom is sensitive. Also, dont sound blunt, that might not work too well.

Otae: I have a splendid idea! You could keep the necklace until mothers day, or when she might be feeling sad and give it to her. Tell her that you really love it, and that you want her to feel the happiness she gave you. I bet that would make her feel really good.

Tsukuyo: This question is very silly. Just give her the necklace and tell her you don't like things like that. Very very simple.

Okita: You could put the necklace in a box, but also put a bomb in the box. She can't start crying because the bomb will definately shut her up.

**Dear Kagura and Shinpachi-sama,**

**Do Kagura or Sougo have feelings for each each other? (Kya! *nosebleed*)**

**and**

**I really don't understand what was Otsuu-chan is singing about and Shinpachi why do you like her ha! She always have **** on the lyrics - I think that is a rude word**

**Elizabesu**

**For my bad grammer**

**Gin have feeling to Tsukuyo?**

**-Elizabesu**

Kagura: Why would I like a dirty sadist like him? You really do have bad grammer, how about going back to the 1st grade. You really must be screwed up in the head to call someone like Shinpachi _sama._

Okita: No, I don't like that beast. Maybe I should find you and make more than your nose bleed, ne?

Shinpachi: S-Shinpachi-sama? T-thank you... Am I perhaps... Your favorite character? Oh... Now I'm blushing... Ahem. Anyway, I love Otsu-chan because she rose from nothing and became something with hard work and dedication. Someday... I will rise and become 1st on the Character Popularity Poll! If you would just ignore her bad words, and notice her many cute words... You will know why I love her. Wait... Oh crap I need to get ready for the new episode tommorow!

Gintoki: Okay, no. I do not have any feelings for that mad woman. Have you seen her when she's drunk?! I should be getting ready for the new episode instead of answering these idiotic questions!

[Tsukuyo has been disconnected from the server]

_Thank you people for the reviews! I hope I get lots and lots more! I COULD EXPLODE!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow, I really have some amazing questions here. Well, I hope you all like this. And I know I'm uploading very fast. I feel so proud of myself._

**This is really cute :) So just ask a guestion right? Well, how about this: Dear Gintoki, how did you ever manage to become a samurai if all you ever you is sleep? I still love you anyways though.**

**-Sell Chan**

Gintoki: Well... When I was a kid I killed to live. I just went to school to have a place to stay... And be welcomed. I knew most things, but I guess I learned a lot at school too...

**Dear Yorozuya-San and Shensingumi (mayora, gorilla and a sadist),**

**I really like Shinpachi and Anpan-spy guy. Also Katsura and Elizabeth. My real question is should I write a fanfic about hetalia and gintama or some cross over please give me a good answer. And go die kagura sometimes I hate your potty mouth please SHUT UP!**

**Elizabesu (again), a girl who really wants to die (sometimes-)**

**Why you hate hijikata so much?**

**Pss.I like mayonnaise...**

**-Elizabesu**

Shinpachi: You really do like me! Omg, I'm so happy! Thanks a lot, I like you too! By the way, I think you should do a Gintama fanfic.

Yamazaki: Thank you very much, and my name is Yamazaki by the way. I also think you should do a Gintama fanfic, maybe I could be the main character...hm...

Katsura: You like me? Thanks a lot. Since I'm on the run, most people dislike me. Elizabeth says hi too. I think you should do a Gintama fanfic, but Elizabeth thinks you should do Hetalia. I don't know why, though.

Kagura: YOU BIT-

[Kagura has been disconnected from the server]

Shinpachi: I apoligize for Kagura, she just gets rude sometimes... But she really is a nice person when you get to know her.

Gintoki: Get off of this Column, Glasses. You answered already. Oh God, now Kagura is on a rampage. You better hide somewhere. If you are in Edo, move away. That is what I advise you. Ahem, anyway most of us will tell you to make a Gintama fanfic, but I'm sure Hetalia fans will tell you other wise. I advise you to make a Crossover, even though I don't know how that will work. The rest is up to you, my young samurai...

Hijikata: Yorozuya-san actually gave good advise for once, shocker. And if you like mayonnaise, then you are a friend of mine. All people who hate mayonnaise should DIE. Especially silver haired bums.

Gintoki: OI! SHUT UP! I'M THE MAIN CHARACTER, SO I ALWAYS GIVE GOOD ADVISE AND ANSWER ALL MY QUESTIONS! AND ATLEAST I DON'T EAT DOG FOOD, YOU FREAK!

Shinpachi: Hey! How come you can answer twice, but I can't?! That doesn't seem fair!

[Gintoki poked Shinpachi]

Shinpachi: WTF?!

Gintoki: Ooops, wrong button.

Shinpachi: How do you even do that?! This isn't Face****!

Gintoki: You aren't supposed to be saying stuff like that on here. Don't you know anything?

[Shinpachi has been kicked off for spamming]

[Gintoki has been kicked off for spamming]

Okita: It seems like the whole Yorozuya trio has been kicked off. Anyway, think about this. Someone who you know goes to your school, and you just hate them. Your mom likes them for some reason though, and then... Something like a contest comes up. You know your the best person who can do what the contest tells you to do, but you end up 2nd place. The person you hate the most got 1st, shouldn't they just die? Wouldn't you want to kill that person?

Kondo: I AM NOT A GORRILA! WHY DOES EVERYONE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?!

**I think Sakamoto is best with his cute laugh! But my little sister instead hates him.. :( Why does she hates you Sakamoto?**

**-Strawwwberrylollipop**

Sakamoto: Hahahahaha! I'm sure she's just shy, and everyone has their own opinion. Atleast I have more fans than Shinpachi-kun. Hahahahaha!

Shinpachi: Eh?!

Gintoki: She's not the only one...

35 likes and 2 dislikes

Shinpachi: WHAT THE HELL?! THIS IS NOT FACE****!

1 like and 1,004 dislikes

Kagura: Oops, I hit the like button by accident. I should go kill myself now.

1,005 likes and 0 dislikes

Shinpachi: I'm getting pissed.

_Thanks everybody for the reviews! I like writing these, and I might make some more Gintama stories. Hm..._


	4. Chapter 4

First off, I love that the characters are so in character, even when they got insulted *thumbs up* I think the Face*bleep* references are also awesome, especially this part:[Gintoki poked Shinpachi] Shinpachi: WTF?!And then Gin just tries to brush it off with 'Oops, wrong button.' xDSo here's my question! Dear Yorozuya, Shinsengumi and Zura- whoops, Katsura,what's inside Elizabeth? A azuki-bean Sadaharu who poops rainbow sukonbu and wears glasses? A mayonnaise-flavoured anpan gorilla with a bazooka? Either way, I think it wants to kill Zura. (silent movie in which Zura complained about shampoo and got ***.)

-Sadako

Gintoki: How the hell should we know?

Shinpachi: I... do not know...

Kagura: Elly? We don't know.

Katsura: Why would you want to know?! It's a secret!

Dear Kagura,I know you hate your brother, but like, why? He's hot, strong, a better sadist than Okita, and is a freaking space pirate. I think his life is an a success while yours is an epic fail, living with two men who both can't get girls, and a bald dad.

Love

LovelyLove-chan

Kagura: Because he just left me and my papa and went to join a group of Aliens or whatever! I would rather live with men than Aliens! You whore, my life is amazing!

Gintoki: WHERE DO YOU LIVE?! I WILL SERIOUSLY KILL YOU!

Shinpachi: THE HELL?! I CAN GET GIRLS BITCH!

Ohaiyou Minna-san...I definitely love each gintama character especially Gin-sama, Kagura-hime and Sadist-ouji...My question is why do I want to blow up Hijibaka, oops I meant Hijikata-san when I see him? Is it because of his annoying mayo obsession? Or just his freakin' mayo-loving face? And it's quite funny, I mean extremely funny how Sougo-ouji tries to kill him, it makes me smile hehehe. Good luck on making the Mayora cry Sougo-ouji! *smirks*

-Sadist-chan

Gintoki: Your love is what keeps me going! And don't worry, we all want to kill Hijibaka.

Okita: Don't worry, he'll be crying in his grave real soon. And who doesn't want him dead these days?

Hijikata: THE HELL? I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!

(Sadist-chan mode on)Ohaiyou Minna-san...I really love all Gintama Characters especially Gin-sama, Kagura-hime and Sadist-ouji. So this question is for Sadist-ouji. Sougo-ouji, why do I feel like blowing up Hijikata-san whenever I see him? Is it because of his stupid mayo obsession? Or just his pathetic face? Anyways, it makes me smile seeing you trying to kill him-desu. Good luck on trying to kill him, I'll definitely support you for that-desu...And don't stop until you steal his vice commander position...No offense Hijibaka..I mean Hijikata-san *smirks*I'll love to see you all in person :)

-Sadist-chan

Hijikata: You will die tonight.

Dear yorozuya,Have you ever thought of actually using yaoi as a promotion? This next question is for you rather have a yaoi manga with mayo or Zura?

-dokiprez

Gintoki: No, we have not thought about using yaoi as a promotion. And I don't think we ever will. Answering that question... I will not...

Shinpachi: No...we haven't.

Kagura: Whats yaoi?

Dear Okita,How do you feel about the fact that most FanFiction stories are mainly focused on you and Kagura being an 'item' which I feel is unrealistic but also kinda possible?And what if you met a better sadist other than yours truly? (Thats you.)

-ThisLoveThisHate14

Kagura: How is it possible but not possible? That makes no sense, and you piss me off.

Okita: I feel sick and want to throw up. And there is no Sadist greater than me.

Dear Gintoki,I know many people want to know this, so here goes - What are your favorite Shonen Jump animes?

-Oxenstierna D. Yuki-Rin

Gintoki: I like a lot of manga... but I probably like Naruto the best. We have the same birthday ya know. I think... Gintaman is getting better.

Sakamoto, why are you always laughing? Wether funny things happen or not. Youre always laughing. What the hell is point of that

-miiny

Sakamoto: Huh? Laughing is the best medicine. What's wrong with that? Hahahahaha.

Dear Kagura,I seriously wish that you and Okita would hook up! By the way, your my favorite charcter! And Megane, don't worry about the first letter. I think your halirious. Gin, you just stay the same.

-unknown

Kagura: I would never hook up with that annoying sadist. I wouldn't kiss him to save Shinpachi's life. And I'm your favorite character?! Arigatou sooo much! *^▁^*

Shinpachi: Well, I don't know how to respond since you called me "glasses," but thanks anyway.

Gintoki: Stay the same? Are you saying I'm perfect the way I am? I feel like you said so many good things to them, but just added me along because I was there... Like a group of kids who feels it would be awkward to just make plans in front of someone who isn't invited, or something.

Katsura-san, I think your background music sucks. Do you like your background music?And Kamui! Why do you smile innocently even when you're fighting? Are you an idiot?

-Strawwwberrylollip

Katsura: Background music? What? If I have background music... can the shensingumi listen for it and find me?

Kamui: I am not an idiot. Maybe I should come to your house and you'll see why I smile and fight at the same time.

Dear,Gintama Characters...-san I have a slave(every friday) she like to call me ojou-sama(lady) or -name-sama. I don't like when she talk likethat to me I think I prefer gusou(sargent) is better. Is it good?-san thank you for every thing in this show have a lucky year-kun(?) Why you want to destroy Bakufu? If you destroy there will be not thing to do again just like battle feild die and never come back to life...Elizabesu(it's her again..),a girl who's slightly a sadist and moron

-Elizabesu

Kagura: Something is very very very wrong with you. I consider jumping in an ocean with cement tied to your leg. I would love to be called Kagura-Sama.

Shinpachi: Sorry, I think she's holding a grudge. It might not happen next time.

Katsura: You may have a point, but I can do a lot after I defeat the Bakufu.

Dear Kagura and Okita, how many kid u two intend to have in near future? How many boy and how many girl? Beside, who will dominate in bed? XDD

-dentedileone

Okita: I don't understand, it it pick on Okita and Kagura day? Why is everyone saying this? I am going to have to do a lot of killing soon...

Kagura: If I was that stupid and disgusting to sleep with that sadist, I would easily dominate in bed.

I have two questions, actually. XD1. Tatsuma-San, why the hell aren't you in the show more often?! I love you so much, that whenever I don't see you in an episode, I just feel a bit sad! :(2. Bansai-Sama, how is it that you can hear people's "songs"? Even though I find it cool. LOL

-AL1

Sakamoto: I wish I was in the show more often too, but sadly I'm not one of the MAIN MAIN characters. Hahahaha, funny isn't it?

Bansai: I don't think I can explain it to you... but you song is pretty cheerful...

Okay people that's enough, sorry this chapter took so long, but I need to work on my other story so don't expect updates that regularly anymore. Bye nii ~


	5. This may be the last chapter maybe

**Gintama Questions and Advice Column**

_ Chapter 5_

_I'm so sorry everyone for not updating in a… LONG time… But here is Chapter 5 of GINTAMA QUESTIONS AND ADVICE COLUMN!_

**Dear Hijikata-chan (Oogushi-kun),**

**Aren't you tired of taking it up in the $$ all the time because of all of the GinHiji fics? Well, I am here to say that I fully support you and believe in HijiGin ;D Anyways, my question is, when did you get into mayo and why haven't you screwed Gin-chan yet?**

-Serena-loves-Angst

Hijikata: You… little… ARGH! RAAAAUAGGHHGHH!

_**[Hijikata has lost connection]**_

**Kagura-Chan, I find it really irritating how tons of people here post up fics that're about you and Sougo. Because I don't like...no, scratch that, I HATE you and Sougo as a couple (Do note that I don't hate the fans.)! One of the reasons would be that you're a Yato and Sougo's a human! Do you know the reason why SO many people like you and Sougo as a couple?!**

Tatsuma-San, well, I know you're not one of the main main characters, but still! On a side-note, why do you always tell Oryou to marry you, despite having your testicles kicked by her? I mean, aside from the obvious (Which is "loving" her)

**-AL19**

Kagura: I DON'T know why all these people think that I like that… Sadist! GAH! It's so irritating! And yeah, most people probably forgot about me being a Yato and everything… Hey, I like you. Wanna be friends? :D

Sakamoto: Hahaha, you don't have to be so formal with me! Call me Sakamoto! If you feel a little awkward, though, call me Sakamoto-san! Or Sakamoto-kun. And Gintama usually just throws away side character… it's a pretty lonely world, being a side character, hahahaha! And… well… I love her! Hahahaha!

Oryou: You know the thing that's in the brain that covers decision making? Yeah, he doesn't have that. It doesn't matter, though. It's good exercise. And it shows the other costumers not to mess with me.

Otae: Oh, Oryou! I didn't know you were in this, too! This is going to be so much fun! I hope people ask more about you! Oh~ it's like a sleepover, kinda!

Shinpachi: …Eh?!

**To Gintoki-sama:**

What are your thoughts or feelings about the fact that you're the most eligible bachelor not only in Kabuki-chou but in the whole anime and manga fandom? You've even beaten that persistent Kyouya Hibari! And also, did you and Madao DO THE DEED during the Scandal arc?

P.S. I am one of those girls who wants you as my hasubando. GO TO MY ROOM NAO *SHOT*

** -kurasuchi**

Gintoki: Hibari Kyouya, eh? Well, of course the ladies would adore me… I'm THE Gintoki Sakata. And… the Scandal Arc? What was that? I surely don't remember. And as I said, of course you want me as your husband! I'm just THAT good!

Hibari Kyouya: I'll bite you to death.

Shinpachi: WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!

Kagura: Gin-chan's getting a big head again…

**At my school they have home economic and my teacher said I'm gonna get zero because it still the same from the first termT T. How should I do?**

** -KAmi sama**

Gintoki: Huh? Do you think I care about your grades, kid? We're the Yorozuya, not the Teacher Whisperers.

Kagura: What? I don't even understand you! I think you should learn how to type, is what I think you should do! Uh-huh!

Shinpachi: I deeply apologize for not answering this sooner, but… from what I can understand… You are going to get an F because you were… in the class the first term? I don't understand, but they should have put you into another class if that's the case. And if they don't, then how can you get a zero? I really don't understand this question, but why don't you ask a trusted teacher or guardian? Maybe they can help you better than I can.

**Dear Yorozuya,**

**Gin, i think you should give Sa-chan a chance. At least with her, you never get horribly injuried, unlike the -all- those times youve helped Tsukuyo out. Plus, she actually comes out and shows her love, as disturbing as it is.**

**Shinpachi, have you ever thought about using contact lenses?**

**And Kagura, why are you such a chinese-stereotype if youre actually an alien? Or are all Yato actually chinese?**

**Finally, even though hes not part of the people mentioned above- Katsura, the Shogun declared Edo a samurais country, so... why are you still fighting him? Your sword will never manage to pierce his tighty whites.**

** -DarkestVampire**

Gintoki: Ok, let me explain to you why I do NOT like her. (NOR TSUKUYO) She is… stalker-ish. It's like telling Otae to love the gorilla. If she doesn't love him, oh well. Second, you said it yourself, she's disturbing! She wants me to do all kinds of lewd acts with her like THIS AND THAT AND EVEN MORE stuff with her. She just isn't my type.

Sarutobi: G-Gin-san… That tsundere attitude… It makes me… Love you even more! Let's make babies, Gin-san! One will be Gintobi, and the other will be Sarutoki! Oh~~~

Shinpachi: I-I… I can't put them in…

Kagura: BLAHAHAHAHAHA! GLASSES CAN'T PUT ON CONTACT LENSES! HAHAHAHAA! OMG I HAVE TO INSTAGRAM THIS JOINT! LOLOLOL!

_**[I am sorry, but Kagura has died of laughter. Or rather… fainted. She is unable to answer your question.]**_

Katsura: You're lying to me! You're probably a Shinsengumi member in disguise, aren't you?! I'll never fall for your dirty tricks, and I'll definitely get my Country back! I can easily pierce his underwear with my sword!

**To okita: i love pairing you and kagura together but there have also been people pairing you and nobume together. personally i support okikagu but if you had to choose between kagura and nobume, which girl would you prefer. and you can't say neither or none. you HAVE to choose one! hehehe**

**Next question:**

**To the mayo king (or hijikata): what would you do if the entire earth- no the entire universe suddenly became DEVOID of mayonaise and replaced with sugar and strawberry milk? (i think i know who would do this)**

**And kagura: would you be flattered if i said that throughout the anime you were the cutest in the presence of okita? like when you guys were fighting or when he apologised to you?**

** -** **Skywaters**

Okita: I… really don't like you. No, really. If I ever saw you, ever, I would immediately kill you. I would slice your head off before you even realize you're dead, and then feed you to a dog. I would have to choose Nobume, because she can actually fight and is prettier than China Girl.

Hijikata: N-no… mayonnaise… It… can't be… I would… I would kill that idiotic Yorozuya! I would burn them to the ground, and then spit in his strawberry milk right before he died. Muhaha… BWAHAHAHAHA!

Kagura: I wouldn't be flattered. Not at all. So don't say it. Because now… I'm starting to hate everyone who actually reviews this crappy story. Gah!

Jalen Kun: Hey! Bad Kagura! Don't you insult my story! I'll kill you! I could kill you off, right now!

**Here another question:**

**Dear Zura, I'm torn between shipping u x Kyu and u x Iku, u x Kyu is as hilarious as OkiKagu and u x Iku is as beautiful as HijiMitsu. What should I do ? I want to be a loyal and not unfaithful girl :'(**

** -** **Dente-di-leone**

Katsura: I… don't really care. As long as in the end of the story, I kill the Shinsengumi, I'm fine with it.

**Gin-san, I am fully aware that you like sweets. And I like them too. But I'm starting to have toothaches every night and tried to quit eating sweets. And it was a total failure. Have you ever tried to quit eating sweets? And do you have any plans on having a girlfriend? teehee..**

**Kagura-chan, What do you feel being the only girl in Yorozoya? Do you want to be good friends with Okita-san or you just wanted to kill him right away?**

**Shinpachi-san, Being a straight man is hard, nee? Would you like to switch places with other characters who likes to do idiotic stuffs for just a day? And if yes, who would it be?**

**Madao-san, *pats* don't give up... You can find a nice job soon.**

** -** **absoluteaoki**

Gintoki: Well, when I first heard I was in danger of getting diabetes… I was kind of scared. So, I tried to quit, too. Utter fail. I ate sweets the day after I said I would quit. And don't get me started on my teeth… And… a girlfriend? Not necessarily… I just don't have time right now…

Kagura: It's nothing special. It's just… I'm the girl in the Yorozuya. It doesn't really matter to me, cause I can still kick their butts!

Shinpachi: Being a straight man is hard! UGH! IT'S SO MUCH WORK, AND YOUR VOICE STARTS TO CRACK SOMETIMES AND UGH! I actually would like to switch, and that would be with Gin-san. I would like to be 1st on the Popularity Roll sometimes.

Madao: HEY?! WHY IS MY NAME MADAO?! Anyway, thanks… a lot. I'm still wondering how I'm surviving as it is…

**Ah, I forgot to ask this, I want to ask this question a long time ago**

**Dear Hijikata, personally, I think you're such a fool in love. I don't hate you. But...what made you think that denying your love for Mitsuba and rejecting her love are good for her? You really don't understand girls, you really don't, you know? That just hurt her even more. And your reason...haizz, I don't know how to express, actually, it's hard to express with words, but if you'er a girl, you'd see how stupid you were for doing that. That's all. Well, anyway, Mitsuba is not dead in my heart, and in there, you and her have a beautiful love for life. Happy to you, my dear HijiMitsu :))**

** -** **Dente-di-leone**

Hijikata: I… don't know. I was… well, I'm sure you've heard this a lot… but I was trying to protect her. I guess you're right, I don't understand girls at all… I… Thank you…

_**[Hijikata's tears got into the computer and it exploded. Sorry.]**_

**Dear Okita.**

**Okita-san, do you know a timeskip kagura has a really nice body? She got a nice boobs there you know!**

**Dear Gin-san.**

**Gin-san, please dont get married until Im 18 okay? WAIT FOR ME GYAAA!**

**Dear Umibuzou-san.**

**My hair grow really fast on this week. Wanna try my shampoo?**

** -** **Kira-nii**

Okita: So? And you're telling me this… why?

Gintoki: When you turn 18, I… won't age at all. I might never get married, though. So, it doesn't matter… I'm… pathetic…

_**[Gintoki's tears made the computer explode. Sorry.]**_

Umibuzou: W-why would I need that? I have amazing hair! (Try to send it in space. Don't worry, I'll find it…)

**Dear Shin-chan,**

**You're practically my favorite character in Gintama. Gin is second of course. I love you so much to the extent of shipping you with anybody (especially Gin-san). I really hate the fact that there were only a few fanfics about you and it sometimes make me cry. And I also love the times you cross dress. Bath towel girl, shinpachi dayu, a hyakka, a school girl, then a fW#%$&$$#%# kimono, then the MAGICAL YUNYUN PACCHINA. Here's the question: do you really want to be a f&$&$%#$ GIRL?!**

** -** **Daisy7**

Shinpachi: OF COURSE NOT! I DON'T WANT TO BE A GIRL?! WHAT THE HELL?! WHAT DO I LOOK LIKE… I HAD TO DO THAT STUFF, OKAY?! IT WASN'T MY FAULT, I NEVER WOULD WANT TO JUST CROSS-DRESS RANDOMLY?! GAWD! I was happy when you said I was your favorite character, and then mad when you said you'd ship me with Gin-san… BUT NOW I'M FURIOUS! GAHHH!

_**[Shinpachi's annoyingness blew up the computer screen. After that, the people around him started cursing him out because he was yelling too loud… and eventually beat him. Pray for him…]**_

_**Okay, so I hope everyone liked this update! Um, yeah! Thanks everybody for… um… being there and stuff. BYE NII~!**_


End file.
